1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector apparatus capable of connecting with a complementary connector for the supply of energy, signals or a commodity from one to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multitude of types of connector are known for use with complementary connectors in order to supply energy (e.g. electrical, pneumatic or hydraulic), signals (e.g. electrical, pneumatic or hydraulic) or commodities (e.g. gases, liquids or flowable solids). With many everyday applications, it is necessary to disengage readily the connector apparatus from the complementary connector. Some types of connector apparatus are adapted to be a push fit into or onto a complementary connector so that by manual pulling the connector apparatus can be disengaged from the the complementary connector. For example, at the end of the evening it is recommended to remove the electric plug of a television receiver from its wall supply socket. Similarly, in cold climates a motor vehicle may be plugged into an energy supply in order to maintain the vehicle engine at a temperature suitable for easy starting as and when a user requires. In order to prevent damage to the vehicle connector, it is important that the vehicle connector is disengaged from the supply of power before a user drives the vehicle away. Aircraft, when on the ground are commonly connected to a ground based electric supply to provide power for running the aircraft services when its engines are shut down and also to provide power for engine start-up when required.
A similar situation exists for emergency vehicles which must be kept on standby continuously. In this case, a number of complex cable retraction systems have been developed to avoid damage to the connector apparatus when a vehicle is driven away without the connector apparatus being disconnected from the source of energy. These complex arrangements are both inconvenient and expensive. Indeed, the measure to ensure safe disengagement between a connector apparatus and a complementary connector can be sufficiently inconvenient to encourage a user to by-pass the arrangment.
There are many other situations where it would be desirable to disconnect a connector in response to certain circumstances in order to avoid damage.
Examples of previously known connectors are to be found in U.K. Patent Specifications Nos: 2136902, 1558829 and 1519855 which disclose connectors having independent disconnection devices none of which would be well suited for a simple power/signal/supply connector.